This invention pertains to an apparatus for monitoring the internal pressure of a cooling system which uses liquid coolant to facilitate temperature reduction, such as automotive cooling systems, and for measuring the temperature of the liquid coolant. This invention also pertains to an apparatus for pressurizing systems and detecting leaks.
There are a variety of potential problems associated with cooling systems which use liquid coolant to facilitate temperature reduction. In order to diagnose these problems, it is useful to measure the temperature of the coolant and pressure of the cooling system during its cycle. It is also advantageous for the system to have the capability to pressurize the cooling system as needed. Also, because the cooling system is a closed system, these measurements should be taken while keeping the coolant isolated from the ambient environment.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,255,631 to Franks discloses a pressure/temperature indicating apparatus attached to a radiator cap with a sealing mechanism. This sealing mechanism includes a spring which bears against a metal washer, serving to seal the radiator with a rubber washer.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,100,391 to Mansfield discloses a pressure and temperature indicator of an automotive cooling system. This system is adapted to fit over a radiator cap, and may pressurize the radiator cooling system by the use of a pump. Also, a valve stem can be used to pressurize the system with pressurized air.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,702,620 to Ford discloses an electronic thermostat which monitors the temperature of the coolant in a radiator over time. A temperature sensor is inserted through a cap-like device adapted to fit over the opening of the radiator.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,776,170 to Thimblethorpe discloses a device for indicating the level and temperature of the liquid in radiators of automotive vehicles. The structure has a cap-like device which fits over the opening of a radiator, and includes a temperature sensor and a level sensor.
In these systems, it is important to properly and completely seal the coolant from the ambient atmosphere. Thus, the method of sealing the sensors which are inserted through the closure device is vital to the operation of the system. In cooling systems which are sealed and do not have an opening member for a cap, a need also exists to incorporate a modular unit for monitoring the temperature and pressure of the coolant, while maintaining seal integrity. Similarly, a need also exists to be able to conveniently pressurize and monitor the pressure of a pressurized system, while maintaining seal integrity.